


Платье

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Миле не удалось взобраться на пьедестал, и даже на банкете ее продолжают преследовать неудачи. Помощь приходит не то чтобы с неожиданной стороны — но уж точно в неожиданном формате.





	Платье

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ для команды WTF Yuri on Ice 2018.

Вот и дождь начинается, подумала Мила. Все против меня. И Фельцман наверняка еще не ушел спать, а поджидает в ресторане — пересел поближе к дверям, чтобы видеть вход в отель. Надолго его запаса терпения, конечно, не хватит. Посидит, позвонит последний раз, а потом махнет рукой и отправит за ней Гошку. А Гошка сделает вид, что пошел, и будет писать ей проникновенные сообщения, упрашивая вернуться самостоятельно, потому что на улице темно и холодно и выходить ему совсем не хочется.

Мила открыла клатч и достала телефон. Всего два пропущенных, и один из них от мамы. Фельцман хоть и говорит, что она без царя в голове, все же понимает: на другой конец города она не убежит. 

— Если бы я была без царя в голове, — произнесла Мила вслух, — я бы давно уже мчалась подальше отсюда. И даже это гребаное платье меня бы не остановило.

Она хихикнула, чувствуя, как злость начинает улетучиваться. Листья зашуршали — Мила, нахмурившись, повернула голову на звук и обомлела: из куста внезапно показалась голова. Лицо — если у этой головы было лицо в привычном понимании слова — почти полностью закрывали длинные черные волосы, из которых торчал только небольшой аккуратный нос. Наверное, этот нос и помешал ей сразу закричать и броситься наутек. Слишком уж он был… милым. А через секунду сквозь листья просунулась рука, которая ловко подхватила волосы и отвела их сначала с одной, а потом с другой стороны, убирая за уши и открывая лукаво прищуренные глаза. Под аккуратным носом обнаружилась широкая улыбка — а потом и вся Сара Криспино. Прыгая на одной ноге, она протиснулась между посаженных почти вплотную кустов и плюхнулась рядом на скамейку, взмахнув бутылкой шампанского. Мила, усмехнувшись, сунула телефон обратно в клатч и щелкнула застежкой.

— Уф! — выдохнула Сара. — Здесь настоящий лабиринт! Я еле тебя нашла.  
— И зачем ты меня искала?  
— Хотела выпить с тобой как неудачница с неудачницей. — Сара заразительно улыбнулась и приподняла пристроенную на колене бутылку. Жидкость заманчиво плеснула — шампанского там оставалось меньше половины.   
— Но начала без меня?  
— Да нет, это я стащила со стола. Правда, бокалы умыкнуть не удалось.   
— Подумаешь. — Мила протянула руку, обхватила горлышко ладонью и поднесла бутылку ко рту. Шампанское немного выдохлось, но все равно пробежало колючками по языку.  
— За твое четвертое место, — сказала Сара, отбирая у нее бутылку. Легким движением руки она откинула волосы за спину и сделала несколько глотков, отчего ее смуглая шея напряглась и расслабилась. Мила подумала, что, кажется, над ней издеваются. Хотя, может, ей и надо было, чтобы над ней поиздевались — а не пожалели, как мама, и не поругали, как Фельцман.   
— На себя посмотри, — отозвалась она. Сара фыркнула и поставила бутылку на землю. Вытянула и скрестила ровные ноги в карамельных чулках, зарываясь одним узким каблуком в щель между плитками, а потом спросила:  
— Ты поэтому убежала?  
— Почему поэтому? — Мила озадаченно нахмурилась — к концу дня навалилась усталость и думать решительно не хотелось.  
— Потому что расстроена из-за четвертого места, — пояснила Сара.  
— Ну, в каком-то смысле. — Мила опустила руку и нащупала шампанское под скамейкой. Сделала еще один — уже не такой обжигающий — глоток. Сара молчала, и ей пришлось продолжить. — Просто Фельцман надоел со своей волынкой. Мы еще после выступлений обсудили, что было не так, а тут он снова начал. Тошно стало.  
— А сейчас как? — участливо осведомилась Сара, протягивая руку за шампанским.  
— Получше. — Мила улыбнулась и передала ей бутылку, выбрасывая Фельцмана из головы.  
— На холоде быстрее проходит.  
— Не так уж и холодно.  
— У тебя мурашки. — Сара вдруг чуть развернулась к ней и провела двумя пальцами по ее плечу вниз от короткого рукава. 

Мила не ответила. Они сидели под фонарем, и темно-красное платье Сары казалось немного светлее, чем час назад, когда Мила заметила ее в ресторане. Она была со своими — там все были со своими, да и после, в основном, тоже, подходя к ребятам из других сборных только для того, чтобы переброситься парой слов и сделать селфи. Мила еще подумала, что им надо сфотографироваться вместе — две лохушки, не влезшие на пьедестал, четвертое и пятое место, — но потом потеряла Сару из виду. Однако Сара нашла ее сама.

— Давай сфотаемся, — сказала Мила.  
— Давай. — Сара нагнулась, чтобы убрать бутылку под скамейку, и заговорщически подмигнула. — Смотри только, чтобы шампанское в кадр не попало. 

Мила достала телефон — еще один пропущенный от Фельцмана. Сара придвинулась ближе и правой рукой обвила ее повыше талии, под самой грудью. Мила выставила мобильный вперед и чуть вверх, и они обе улыбнулись, склонив головы друг к другу. Мила несколько раз нажала на кнопку, повернулась иначе, нажала еще. Сара сгримасничала, сведя глаза к переносице, и Мила присоединилась к ней — вывесила язык на бок, прикрыла один глаз. Сара засмеялась, сдавливая ладонью ее ребра, и Мила, прыснув вслед за ней, закрыла камеру. Зашла в галерею, выбирая снимок. Сара убрала руку, но подалась еще ближе, чтобы заглянуть в экран, прижимаясь к ее плечу грудью и щекоча дыханием скулу. 

— Вот эту, — сказала она, когда Мила долистала до тех фотографий, на которых они кривлялись.   
— Ну, нет. Все напишут, что мы накидались на банкете, как Юри в тот раз.  
— Ладно, тогда самую первую.

Мила загрузила фото, шлепнула первый показавшийся удачным фильтр, набрала с десяток хэштегов, отметила Сару и нажала “отправить”. Фельцман Инстаграм не палит, но Гошка, когда его начнут посылать на поиски, непременно ему сообщит, что волноваться не о чем, Бабичева просто затусила с Криспино. И Фельцман пойдет спать. А если подождать еще, то вообще большинство разойдется, и можно будет добежать до своего номера незамеченной. 

— Ты точно не замерзла? — спросила Сара. — Не хочешь вернуться?  
— Я еще посижу.   
— Только не говори так, как будто я тебя брошу здесь и уйду. — Сара вновь вручила ей бутылку, в которой оставалось уже совсем немного жидкости. Они продолжили передавать ее друг другу, делая все более и более мелкие глотки — пока шампанское, в конце концов, не иссякло. Сара демонстративно поежилась.   
— Если тебе холодно, правда, иди, — сказала Мила. — Я буквально пять минут.  
— Пять минут я подожду. — Сара упрямо прищурилась, а Мила вздохнула и призналась:  
— Я порвала платье. Когда выбегала из ресторана, помнишь, там перила и сбоку такая скоба… Зацепилась за нее, не успела остановиться…   
— Серьезно? — Сара вскинула брови и осмотрела ее с головы до ног. — Где?  
— С другой стороны.  
— Покажи.

Мила развернулась к ней лицом. Сара протянула руку и осторожно потрогала разошедшиеся края ткани с неровно торчащими нитками. Платье порвалось по шву, но сильно — от тазовой кости практически до середины бедра. 

— Еще дальше пошло, когда я села, — пояснила Мила.  
— Зачем же ты села? — Сара касалась то с одной, то с другой стороны, склонив голову к плечу, будто надеялась соединить ткань пальцами.  
— Не подумала, — ответила Мила, — да и без разницы было. Злилась.  
— Ты из-за этого меня прогоняешь?  
— Ну, нет. — Мила облизнула верхнюю губу. Ей вдруг захотелось еще шампанского. — Просто я хотела дождаться, пока наши хотя бы пойдут в номер бухать. А то будут шутки, что Бабичева нажралась, истерила, порвала платье…

Сара рассмеялась звонкими колокольчиками, отдернула руку, которая все это время продолжала трогать по краям прорехи, и спросила:

— А ты нажралась?  
— Какое там.— Мила махнула рукой, разворачиваясь прямо. — Бокал выпила, а потом Фельцман завел балаган. Хотя, может, я сдержалась бы, если б не тот бокал.  
— Не сдержалась бы. — Сара улыбнулась, влажно блеснув зубами.   
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты эмоциональная. Но, в общем, прогоняешь ты меня зря. Пошли, я тебя проведу назад.   
— Проведешь? — Мила непонимающе воззрилась на нее.  
— Ну, да! — с энтузиазмом подтвердила Сара. — Вставай!

Сара вскочила первой, и Мила поднялась за ней, осторожно поправляя испорченное платье. Только теперь она поняла, что действительно замерзла. Сара обошла ее сзади и встала справа, со стороны дыры, нырнула ладонью под локоть, скользнула по спине, положила пальцы на талию. Мила невольно вздрогнула, и Сара, стукнув каблуком, придвинулась плотнее.

— Вот, так будет не видно дырки. —Ее голос прозвучал у самого уха. — Веди себя непринужденно.  
— А я как себя веду?  
— Ты напряжена. — Сара потянула ее вперед. — Давай, шагай со мной в ногу. 

Мила шагнула, подстраиваясь под ее походку. Почти сразу же за кустами дорожка разделялась — прямо и направо. Сара свернула, Мила не успела сориентироваться, пошатнулась и навалилась на нее, пытаясь догнать и едва не свалив их обеих в траву. Сара прыснула, удерживая ее двумя руками за пояс — и Мила засмеялась следом, чувствуя, как напряжение, которое действительно на несколько секунд ее сковало, отпускает.

— Помедленнее, — попросила она. — И говори мне, когда поворачивать.

Они двинулись снова, подстраиваясь, теперь уже неспешно, на каждом шагу задевая друг друга бедрами. От близости чужого тела Миле стало совсем тепло. Могли бы и не возвращаться так скоро — просто сели бы в обнимку… Додумать эту внезапную мысль она не успела, так как дорожка, обогнув очередной куст, вывела их к подъезду для автомобилей, за которым находился вход в отель. Возле стеклянных дверей маячила знакомая тощая фигурка в джинсах и черной куртке поверх серой худи. Мила замешкалась.

— Ты чего? — спросила Сара. — Да он все равно уже нас видел.

Юра и в самом деле явно их заметил — и быстро развернулся к дверям, вытаскивая из кармана телефон. Сара потащила ее дальше, и Мила подчинилась, испытывая соблазн тоже сделать вид, будто не узнала товарища по сборной. Но любопытство пересилило. Когда они пересекли подъездную дорогу и ступили на тротуар — четко, шаг в шаг — она притормозила, заставляя остановиться и Сару, и окликнула:

— Юрочка! Ты чего здесь стоишь?  
— Привет, Юрий, — поздоровалась Сара.

Юра передернул плечами, ссутулился, но убрал телефон и, глядя куда-то мимо нее, ответил по-русски:

— Так, воздухом дышу.  
— И переоделся, — заметила Мила, вопросительно поднимая брови. Юра засунул одну руку в карманы куртки, оттягивая их вниз, и буркнул:  
— Костюм заебал. Терпеть их не могу.   
— А где Отабек?

Юра ссутулился еще сильнее, шмыгнул носом и сказал:

— А я откуда знаю.

Мила нахмурилась. Поссорились, что ли? Хотя с Отабеком, кажется, невозможно поссориться, вы либо общаетесь, либо нет… Юра вздернул подбородок и наконец-то посмотрел сперва на нее, а потом на Сару. Мила почувствовала, как рука Сары сжалась на ее талии чуть сильнее.

— А вы чего тут? — буркнул Юра.  
— Тоже воздухом дышали. Вот, возвращаемся.  
— Ну и возвращайтесь. — Юра демонстративно щелкнул кнопкой телефона и опять уставился в экран. В другой раз Мила бы ему непременно высказала все, что думает о невежливых мальчишках, которые даже не дают себе труда говорить по-английски в присутствии друзей из других стран, но сейчас только спросила:  
— Фельцман спать ушел?  
— Ушел. 

И, видимо, давно, если Юра успел сбегать в номер и переодеться. Юра начал притопывать ногой. Верный признак того, что он хочет остаться один. Неужели кого-то ждет? Еще, не дай бог, девочку? Мила усмехнулась и, накрыв ладонью пальцы Сары у себя на талии, чтобы она не отстала, осторожно повернулась в сторону двери. Сара, как приклеенная, повернулась вместе с ней. 

— Не гуляй долго, — бросила Мила через плечо. Юра в ответ только промычал. Ничего, она еще допытается, что там у него за секреты.   
— Пока, Юрий, — пропела Сара.

В лифте Сара ее выпустила, нажала на кнопку девятого этажа и прислонилась спиной к стене. Двери закрылись, и Мила подняла руку, перекрутилась, рассматривая прореху. Ничего, кажется, еще можно починить — а то обидно, платье красивое. И что за пидорасы так шьют.

— Слушай, — произнесла Сара, и Мила подняла взгляд на нее. Густо-синие, почти фиолетовые глаза радостно сверкали. — Я, когда приехала, брала на ресепшене швейный набор, у меня пуговица на жакете оторвалась. Если хочешь, пойдем ко мне, зашьем твое платье.

Мила не стала говорить, что в этом нет смысла — платье она все равно здесь больше не наденет, а завтра лететь домой, и там уже можно все спокойно зашить самой или отдать в ателье, где наверняка справятся лучше. Наверное, ей просто не хотелось, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался так скоро. Мила неопределенно повела плечом, внезапно остро чувствуя, как след от пальцев Сары горит под тканью, словно свежая татуировка, и только когда лифт остановился на девятом, поняла, что даже не подумала нажать кнопку собственного этажа.

Она на всякий случай прикрыла дыру ладонью, выходя в коридор, но им никто не встретился. Сара, завернув за угол, достала из сумочки ключ-карту и почти сразу же остановилась напротив одной из дверей. Мила, стоя за ее спиной, невольно проследила взглядом от строгой линии каблука по обтянутой гладким капроном поверхности икры, через ямочку коленки до подола платья… 

— Заходи, — сказала Сара, посторонившись, чтобы пропустить ее вперед. Мила встряхнулась и, улыбаясь, ступила в номер. Сара щелкнула выключателем, захлопнула дверь и немедленно сбросила туфли, с наслаждением вздыхая. Мила последовала ее примеру, но потом застыла на пороге комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше. Такое с ней случалось редко — обычно даже в незнакомых местах она чувствовала себя, как дома.

— Хочешь воды? — предложила Сара и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрутила крышку с одной из стоящих на столе поллитровых бутылок. Мила благодарно кивнула, принимая из ее рук стакан. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Сара вдруг совершенно по-детски хихикнула, развернулась, взметнув волосами, и упала на одну из кроватей.  
— А где твоя соседка? — спросила Мила.  
— Думаю, она сегодня останется у своего парника. Он жил с Микки, но Микки уехал утром.  
— Микеле уехал? — переспросила Мила. И в самом деле, сегодня он не попадался ей на глаза, хотя обычно не отходит от сестры надолго. — Почему?  
— Да дурацкая история. — Сара потянулась, и ее платье задралось до середины бедра. — Маме срочно понадобились какие-то его документы, а он недавно менял замок, потому что посеял ключ, и она не может войти в его квартиру. Вчера названивала и требовала, чтобы он приехал, а он ее ужасно боится — ну, он сам называет это “не хочу ее расстраивать”. И соревнования уже закончились, и медали он не взял, так с чего он должен предпочесть банкет возможности помочь родной матери?  
— Странно, что он не потащил тебя с собой.  
— О, он пытался. Не нашел убедительных аргументов, а мольбой меня не разжалобишь. Я его очень люблю, но нам надо отдыхать друг от друга.  
— У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер, — сказала Мила. — Но люди, от которых нужно периодически отдыхать, найдутся.   
— Надеюсь, ты не имеешь в виду Юрочку. 

Мила скривилась. Сара посмотрела на нее, опять хихикнула и вдруг села на кровати, выдвинула ящик тумбочки и достала оттуда прямоугольную пластиковую коробку, которую подняла повыше, демонстрируя Миле. А Мила внезапно осознала, что до этого момента считала историю про швейный набор враньем. Но если она считала ее враньем, то мотивы Сары… 

— Снимешь платье? — спросила Сара.   
— Платье? — деревянным голосом повторила Мила.  
— Не на тебе же его зашивать. В шкафу есть банный халат.  
— Ага. — Мила поставила недопитую воду на стол, положила рядом клатч, сделала три шага до шкафа и открыла дверцу. На вешалках висели вещи Сары и ее соседки; два халата в самом углу. Она стащила один из них и нервно скомкала в руках.  
— Только снимай аккуратно. А то еще сильнее порвешь. Давай помогу.

Сара вскочила на ноги, и Мила повернулась к ней спиной, изо всех сил вцепившись в халат. Дверца шкафа осталась открытой, прямо перед ней висела белая блузка, в которой Сара давала интервью перед соревнованиями. Сара убрала в сторону ее волосы, хотя они явно не были достаточно длинными, чтобы ей помешать. Пальцы прошлись по основанию шеи невесомо, будто случайно. Может, и впрямь. Мила до сих пор не слишком хорошо понимала, что в этот вечер происходит случайно, а что — намеренно. Сара потянула вниз язычок, другой рукой придерживая молнию на уровне пояса, а потом опять прикоснулась к шее Милы — но теперь губами, горячим и влажным пятном.

Мила вздрогнула и отшатнулась. Она не хотела этого делать — она хотела обернуться, сияя широкой уверенной улыбкой, и поймать ее губы своими, она думала — нет, она не позволяла себе думать об этом еще, кажется, с того момента, когда в парке у отеля Сара притронулась к ее плечу и сказала, что у нее мурашки. Но реальность, в отличие от фантазий, не только будоражила, но и пугала.

— Прости, — выдохнула Сара ей в затылок. Ее губы, ее пальцы исчезли. — Прости, я думала, ты хочешь… Я просто не поняла…

Мила уронила халат на пол, осознавая, что он вряд ли понадобится ей в ближайшее время, и потянулась правой рукой назад, надеясь, что Сара поймет. Потому что обернуться с уверенной улыбкой у нее сейчас бы не получилось. Пара секунд томительного ожидания — и пальцы Сары скользнули в ладонь, которую Мила немедленно сжала. Она чувствовала, что Сара, отступившая было назад, опять оказалась совсем близко — сперва дыхание осторожно пощекотало ее кожу, а потом губы снова задели шею, мягко, едва ощутимо. Мила дышала через нос — ровно и размеренно, не выпуская пойманных в иллюзорный плен тонких пальцев, пока губы, осмелев, скользили ниже, целуя вдоль позвоночника. Другой рукой Сара сдвинула язычок молнии еще немного вниз и ловко расстегнула крючки бюстгальтера. Давление под грудью, на которое Мила давно научилась не обращать внимания, ослабло, и Сара прижалась к ее спине всем своим теплым и удивительно маленьким телом. Впрочем, конечно, ничего удивительного — просто она не привыкла к такому… Да и стоит ли привыкать? Может быть, это ей вообще снится? 

Мила все-таки выпустила пальцы Сары и, пока та, не теряя времени, расстегивала ее платье до конца, незаметно ущипнула себя правой рукой за левую. Ничего не изменилось. Ладонь, отодвигая ткань, скользнула вокруг ее талии и легла на живот. Мила сдерживала дрожь, ей не хотелось, чтобы Сара решила, будто ей страшно. Пальцы оттянули в сторону резинку ее колготок.

— Мила, — прошептала Сара.  
— Да? — тихо отозвалась Мила.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь?

Мила честно подумала, прежде чем ответить:

— Правда.  
— Тогда повернись ко мне.

Мила набрала воздуха в грудь и повернулась. Рука Сары выскользнула из-под платья, а глаза решительно встретили ее взгляд. Мила попробовала улыбнуться и призналась в том, что, наверное, и без того было очевидно:

— У меня никогда не было такого. Ну, с женщинами.  
— У меня было, — сказала Сара. — Не беспокойся, мы в любой момент можем остановиться.  
— Не вижу резона. 

Ей, наконец, удалось улыбнуться как следует, и губы Сары тоже разошлись, вновь показывая ровные зубы — влажные, жемчужные. Мила закрыла глаза и подалась вперед вслепую.

Это было странное ощущение. Она не чувствовала напора, только всепоглощающее тепло, которое казалось одновременно и податливым, и обволакивающим. Кто из них ведущий, а кто ведомый яснее не становилось. Их языки сталкивались, прижимались друг к другу и расходились, чтобы снова сойтись в игривой ласке. Они останавливались, вдыхали, и Мила распахивала глаза, видя перед собой фиолетовые волны, а потом снова закрывала, ныряя в очередной поцелуй — нежный и неторопливый, как будто запас их времени был бесконечен. 

Ладони Сары легли ей на плечи и сдвинули в стороны рукава платья. Мила высвободила руки, и лиф упал, увлекая за собой бюстгальтер. Сара провела пальцами по ее правой ключице, не отрываясь от губ, и вниз между ребер — медленно, будто давая ей возможность сказать “нет”, — а потом осторожно подхватила ладонью ее грудь. Большой палец задел сосок — сперва легко, а затем смелее, придавил и отпустил. Мила зашарила по спине Сары, пытаясь нащупать молнию. Сара засмеялась ей в рот и шепнула:

— Сбоку. 

Молния отыскалась с левой стороны. Мила потянула язычок, и тот поддался сразу, словно этого и ждал. Шалея от вседозволенности и собственной смелости, она запустила руку под молнию и почти сразу же наткнулась пальцами на кружевную ткань трусиков — выходит Сара действительно была в чулках. Не зная, что делать, Мила потеребила резинку, и Сара вновь отстранилась, хихикнула, а затем вдруг наклонилась и рывком подняла подол вверх, обнажая стройные и сильные ноги, узкие, но плавные бедра, твердый поджарый живот над черной тканью белья. Мила помогла ей снять платье через голову, а потом привлекла ее к себе и нырнула под подбородок, оставляя поспешные поцелуи на смуглой шее.

— Как ты быстро учишься, — прошептала Сара. Мила доцеловала до маленького уха, мочку которого украшала сережка с черным камнем, и сказала прямо в него:  
— Не надо этого высокомерия.

Руки Сары резко дернули ее одежду вниз. Наверняка шов поползет дальше. Платье, наконец, упало на пол, и Мила сделала полшага в сторону, переступая через него, будто через некий рубеж — по крайней мере, именно теперь она обрела полную уверенность в том, что ей не хочется прекращать. Сара вновь пролезла пальцами под капрон; но изящно снять колготки — та еще задача, и Мила ее оттолкнула, но, понимая, что была слишком груба, тут же скользнула ладонью ей под подбородок, привлекая к себе, оставила горячий поцелуй на распухших губах и отстранилась теперь уже мягче. Сара опустилась на кровать, обнимая себя за талию обеими руками, и Мила быстро стащила колготки сама — и чего бы не носить чулки, как Сара, их можно даже не снимать.

— Иди сюда, — сказала Сара, протягивая к ней руку. Мила легла рядом, и она прижалась ближе, просовывая колено между бедер и вверх, плотно прижимая его там, где уже растеклось влажное пятно. Мила не удержалась от судорожного вздоха. Она не сомневалась в том, что Сара — через ее трусы и собственные чулки — почувствует эту влагу. Если раньше все представлялось ей абстрактной игрой, то теперь превращалось в действо с вполне конкретным финалом. Кружевная ткань бюстгальтера Сары терлась о соски, и Мила запустила руку под чашечку сверху, накрывая ладонью маленькую грудь. Сосок моментально отвердел под ее пальцами. Сара прижалась щекой к ее щеке, щекоча волосами шею и плечи, и прошептала:

— Ты такая горячая. Я так и думала, что ты такая. 

Мила не знала, что отвечать. Не “спасибо” же, в самом деле. Наверное, в такой момент надо говорить комплименты. Когда она была с парнями, те говорили ей про красивые глаза и сладкие губы, но сейчас любой комплимент казался ей пошлым — тем более такой. Поэтому она честно призналась:

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

Сара немного отодвинулась и посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь.  
— Я… — Мила растерялась. — Ну, мне нравится то, что мы делаем, но я только теоретически… 

Сара, не дослушав, нажала на ее плечо, переворачивая на лопатки, и поднялась на колени. Одна из ее грудей — та, которую ласкала Мила — так и оставалась обнаженной. Резинки чулков обхватывали бедра у самого паха. Мила посмотрела между ними на черный треугольник ткани и закусила губу.

— Не волнуйся, — сказала Сара и подалась ближе, разводя в стороны ее ноги.  
— Я не волнуюсь, — соврала Мила.   
— Ты дрожишь.  
— Только не смей… — Мила сглотнула. — Не смей из-за этого прекращать.  
— Даже не думала. — Сара улыбнулась, а потом наклонилась и накрыла губами ее сосок. 

Ее язык горячей линией обводил вокруг, а после дразнил, едва касаясь, зубы сдавливали и отпускали кожу. Мила потеряла счет времени, качаясь на волнах этой ласки, и очнулась, напрягаясь, только когда пальцы Сары, наконец, проскользнули сбоку под резинку последнего элемента одежды, который на ней еще оставался, и потянули вниз. Когда они снова встретились взглядами, Сара уже не улыбалась, и Мила, медленно выдохнув, кивнула. Сара, отстранившись, согнула ее ноги в коленях и потащила ткань вверх по бедрам, а затем вниз по икрам, взяла сначала одну, а потом другую ступню, высвобождая, и вновь развела ее бедра в стороны. Мила, не в силах совладать с собой, задышала мельче и чаще. Волосы склонившейся над ней Сары щекотали живот, а пальцы — о черт — пальцы прижали ее клитор и сделали несколько пробных круговых движений. Мила дернула бедрами вперед и вверх, и Сара засмеялась.

— Я вижу, что тебе приятно, — сказала она. Мила чувствовала, как горит ее лицо, когда пальцы забрались ниже и размазали смазку по коже. Саре непостижимым образом удавалось создавать впечатление, будто она никуда не торопится, и в то же время ритм ее ласки поймал Милу в бурный водоворот. Она даже не могла описать, что делали с ней эти ловкие пальцы — гладили, сжимали, надавливали и отпускали, чтобы гладить вновь. Станет ли Сара — нет, она даже не будет об этом думать, ей, кажется, и так довольно, лишь бы она продолжала... 

Сара, словно услышав ее мысли, положила горячую ладонь на ее пах и замерла. Мила не выдержала и заныла, вскинула бедра, заставив ее рассмеяться.

— Подожди еще немного, — сказала она. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось только этим.

Мила кивнула, а потом покачала головой. Больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы все, да, закончилось этим, а потом началось снова — и тоже желательно этим и, может быть, чем-нибудь еще. Но Сара убрала руку, отодвинулась дальше, заложила волосы за уши, нагнулась и провела языком от ее пупка вниз. Мила откинулась головой на подушку, полностью отдаваясь физическим ощущениям. Губы бережно обхватили ее клитор, а потом уступили место озорным зубам, царапнувшим резкой болью, которую тут же зализал теплый язык. Справа ладонь пролезла под ее ягодицу, а слева другая обвила бедро. Мила не поняла, в какой момент начала стонать, в какой — качаться навстречу с такой силой, что, если бы Сара не удерживала ее на месте, она выгнулась бы так, словно из ее тела изгоняют демонов. Но Сара держала крепко — до тех пор, пока набухший в низу живота тяжелый шар не взорвался под ее языком. Мила только охнула, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы. Сара выпрямилась и медленно облизнула алые блестящие губы. Мила плохо слушающейся рукой нашла и сжала ее запястье, потянула на себя, но Сара покачала головой.

— Я сейчас, — пообещала она, поднимаясь. — Отдохни пока. 

Сара скрылась в ванной, и там зашумела вода. Мила выпрямила ноги, прикоснулась пальцами к собственным губам, закрывая глаза. Получится ли у нее такое? Она ведь никогда не пробовала. С другой стороны, Саре должно быть приятно то, что приятно ей самой — а если нет, уж как-нибудь они разберутся. С этой мыслью она и провалилась в нежную бархатную тьму.

Сара разбудила ее, потормошив за плечо. Мила не сразу поняла, где находится, но заботливый взгляд фиолетовых глаз быстро вернул ей память. Она сонно поморгала, улыбнулась и протянула руку, трогая костяшками пальцев гладкую щеку. Сара нагнулась, поцеловала ее возле рта и негромко сказала:

— Тебе надо идти. Уже почти восемь.  
— Восемь? — переспросила Мила. — Восемь утра?  
— Да. Тебя будут искать. Наденешь мои вещи — а то утром ходить по отелю в рваном вечернем платье как-то нелепей, чем вечером.

Мила протерла глаза и села, откинув одеяло, которым ее, видимо, накрыла Сара. Порванное платье аккуратно висело на спинке стула. Белье и колготки лежали на танкетке рядом. 

— Почему ты меня не разбудила? Ну, то есть ночью?  
— Я попыталась, но ты только что-то пробурчала по-русски. Хотела попробовать еще раз позже, но потом и сама уснула.

Мила свесила ноги с кровати, встала и побрела в ванную, усилием воли заставляя себя не прикрываться. Кое-как смыла вчерашний макияж, облилась прохладной водой, натянула собственное белье и спортивный костюм Сары.

— Немного маловат, — оценила Сара. — Но сойдет. Беги, тебя хватятся.

Мила подхватила платье и клатч, чмокнула ее в щеку, на цыпочках вышла в коридор. В лифте достала телефон — пропущенный от Фельцмана сегодня утром, черт, чего ему надо, до рейса уйма времени. Лифт остановился на восьмом, двери открылись, пропуская незнакомого ей мужчину, который вежливо поздоровался по-английски. Мила кивнула и отвернулась, глядя на свое помятое отражение в зеркале.

До завтрака она успела привести себя в порядок — как следует вымыться, причесаться и переодеться. Соседка Лена, к счастью, уже успела куда-то умчаться — наверное, на пробежку. Фельцман, когда она села за стол рядом с Юрой, поприветствовал ее холодным:

— Где ты была?  
— У себя, — честно ответила Мила.  
— А ночью? И не ври, я заходил утром, Лена сказала мне, что ты не появлялась.

Сучка все-таки эта Лена. Мила пожала плечами.

— У Сары. Мы смотрели кино, и я уснула там. Ее соседки все равно не было, так что она не стала меня будить. Можете ее спросить, если не верите.  
— Черт-те что, — проворчал Фельцман. — Одна кино смотрит, другой на мотоцикле гоняет всю ночь. Хоть бы предупреждали.  
— Ну, я не планировала там уснуть. — Мила снова пожала плечами и посмотрела на Юру, который в ответ сделал большие глаза. Вот так вот мы не знаем, где Отабек. Мила усмехнулась и поднесла к губам кофейную чашку.

***

Она трижды переделала прическу, пока собралась, наконец, звонить. Тянуть было некуда — она и так опоздала на десять минут, а кто знает, какие у Сары планы. Вчера, например, она ходила в ресторан на день рождения кузины, позавчера — снимала фотосессию для журнала. И это Мила еще когда-то считала, что у нее самой насыщенная жизнь.

Решившись, она щелкнула по кнопке с телефонной трубкой. Ждать пришлось долго, и решимость успела иссякнуть почти полностью, прежде чем Сара все-таки ответила.

— Привет! — выпалила она. Лицо приблизилось и отдалилось, волна волос взметнулась и опала — Сара усаживалась в кресло. — Я только отошла кофе налить, а тут ты звонишь. Ты чего так долго?  
— Только домой вернулась, — ответила Мила. Тут же скривилась и исправилась. — Нет, это я вру. Если честно, прическу делала.  
— Классная прическа. И зачем ты врешь?  
— Нервничаю.  
— Почему? — Сара отхлебнула из чашки. Мила волевым усилием взяла себя в руки. В конце концов, за этим она и звонит. Каждый день с той самой ночи они слали другу сотни сообщений, но раньше они тоже переписывались, просто теперь диалоги стали немного пикантней. То, что она хотела сказать, надо было говорить в лицо.  
— Я, в общем, не против повторить, — произнесла она, пытаясь поймать взгляд фиолетовых глаз. — Ну, то, что между нами было.  
— Я думала, это и так понятно. Тем более, ты моя должница, красотка.  
— Я имею в виду, не просто повторить. А несколько раз. Неограниченное количество раз. То есть, неограниченное количество раз не за один раз, а за несколько… блин.  
— Конечно, — ответила Сара. — И ты мне тоже нравишься. Хочешь этим летом навестить меня в Италии?


End file.
